The advancement of communication systems allows users, including companies and individuals, to use a wide variety of wireless terminals.
In current 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) mobile communication systems, such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced systems, high-speed and high-capacity communication systems that are capable of transmitting and receiving a variety of data including video and wireless data, departing from voice-oriented services, are required.
For high-speed and high-capacity communication systems, there is required technology for increasing the capacity of a terminal using a small cell.
Particularly, in a dense environment of a plurality of terminals, a plurality of small cells may be deployed in adjacent areas in order to satisfy demands of the terminals for data. In this environment, a base station that provides a specific small cell may have an activation or deactivation function in order to prevent power consumption and to minimize signal interference. Thus, a specific method is needed for a terminal to recognize whether the base station that provides the small cell is activated or deactivated.
Further, when the small cell is frequently activated or deactivated, if the time to change the state of the small cell relatively increases, the communication efficiency of the terminal may be reduced.